ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/KICK-ASS, DEATH AT A FUNERAL Gross Less Than Expected: Box Office
As reported early on Saturday, Kick-Ass and Death at a Funeral will apparently have underwhelming debuts, according to more precise estimates released by Box Office Mojo. Kick-Ass, which cost Lionsgate about $25 million to acquire, is expected to gross around $19-20 million after outdistancing its competition with a just passable $7.6 million Friday take, or $2,480 per theater. Weekend estimates had ranged from $25-$30 million. For comparison’s sake, at this time of year, Quentin Tarantino’s R-rated Kill Bill Vol. 2 opened in 2004 to the tune of $25.1 million (approx. $31 million today). The following year, Robert Rodriguez’s Sin City opened with $29.1 million (approx. $34 million today). Had it been a PG-13 or a PG movie, attendance could easily soar on Saturday and Sunday, but Kick-Ass got an R rating, which means that many (most?) of its teen (and pre-teen) fans will have to wait for it to come out on DVD so they can watch it. Directed by Matthew Vaughn, Kick-Ass stars Aaron Johnson as a nerd-turned-bumbling-superhero. It has caused controversy in some quarters because of its language and violence. North Pole Elementary: The Sequel collected an estimated $5.9 million on Friday, coming in before Death at a Funeral to a close second place on kicking ass of Kick-Ass Disney is coming for. The movie may come up to $15 to $17 million by Sunday up to $67 million maybe. Disney will take it thank you very much. Neil LaBute’s Death at a Funeral remake, starring Chris Rock, Martin Lawrence, Danny Glover, Avatar’s Zoe Saldana, James Marsden, and others, also bowed to a disappointing $5.6 million, or 2,277 per theater. "Disappointing" because some had been predicting the R-rated comedy might rival Kick-Ass‘ box-office take and perhaps even reach the $30-million heights of Tyler Perry’s Why Did I Get Married Too. Death at a Funeral may end up with $17-$18 million over the weekend, perhaps falling behind last weekend’s holdover comedy of errors Date Night, starring Steve Carell and Tina Fey. Date Night, screening at nearly 1,000 more theaters, took in an estimated $5.46 million ($1,617 average) on Friday. How to Train Your Dragon collected an estimated $4.4 million ($1,150 per theater) on Friday, switching places with Clash of the Titans, which was initially announced as the #4 film. As a result of the usual Saturday/Sunday surge for kiddie flicks the 3D animated feature may end up with about $16-17 million — and could even land in third place, ahead of either Date Night or Death at a Funeral. Starring Avatar’s Sam Worthington, Clash of the Titans went from #1 (last weekend; #2 last Friday) to #5 in a week. Its Friday take was an estimated $4.28 million ($1,140 per theater). It’s expected to end the weekend with $14 or so million, but don’t be too surprised if ends up earning less than that. The Greek mythology epic’s drop-off rate last weekend was 56%; it could be less this weekend, but it could also surpass 60%. We shall see.